Trinity - White Light
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Being that they were born with the powers of whitelighters; the last thing Wyatt, Chris and Melinda ever thought they would be assigned was that of a whitelighter to look after them. However, that is exactly what the elders have decided to make happen; and the three Halliwell's of the next generation are less them happy about this, and won't let anyone tell them what to do.


_A/N: Next story, in the "Trinity" saga. This one sees another familiar face from Charmed, come into the story; and has been something that I did back during season 7 when we first saw them and then later on saw what they were finally to become._

 _I also as well, make the first mention of one of the other children, born to that of Phoebe; and will say again as I have in the previous Trinity story. That I am not following the line of the comics, and therefore they are not the same age as they are in that, or have the same name either. This character is a creation of my own, and therefore cannot be used without my permission._

 _All other characters, belong to the creators of Charmed, and I am just borrowing them for some fun and a little writing magic, so to speak._

 _Enjoy, and you know what to do if you like this; drop a review or hit a fave or follow on it.  
Thanks for reading._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Saturday evening, Halliwell manor; after having invited their cousins over for dinner and then to hang out afterwards, Melinda was saying goodbye to the last of them to leave.

"So we definitely have to do this again" said Miranda, the youngest of the children born to the three older Halliwell women, and the youngest of Phoebe's three daughters, who was seventeen.

"Oh yeah definitely" replied Melinda, looking to her with a nod. "And also too we'll go shopping next week"

"Okay, cool thanks Mel" said Miranda, quickly hugging her. "See you later"

"See you later" said Melinda, with a smile and Miranda hearting out of the manor in a pink light; a power that they got from their father, Coop, being the power of teleportation.

"You know you can help" said Chris, as he walked back into the living room and going over to the table and picking up the empty bowls that were on it. "After all it was your idea, that we invite all our cousins over for dinner"

"Hmm, okay okay" said Melinda, looking to her older brother with a laugh, as she picked up some plates and glasses from the table also. "It was good though, having them all over" she continued, as they headed to the kitchen, with the used dishes.

"We could probably make it like a monthly thing" said Chris, as he went and put the bowls into the sink to be washed, and Melinda went and placed the plates and glasses she had on the bench, so they were able to be put in the dish washer.

"And so much for telling me off for slacking off" said Melinda, looking around the kitchen. "I don't exactly see Wy here doing anything" she continued, shaking her head as white lights appeared in the kitchen, both she and Chris looking to them. "Hiding, from working are we" she said, with a laugh, but they both then realized that it wasn't Wyatt, but rather that of Sandra who was one of the elders.

"Elders don't hide from work, Melinda" said Sandra, and Melinda looked to her giving a small smile; as Wyatt came into the kitchen, having come from the basement.

"Why are you here?" asked Wyatt, looking to the older woman in the kitchen, as he closed the door to the basement. "Is there a problem?"

"No, there is no problem" replied Sandra, looking to him. "And I really wish the three of you would not be so quick to question what it is as elders we do"

"Why would we question it" said Chris, with a small laugh. "When it's not much that you do, do"

"Chris, cool it will you" said Wyatt, looking to his younger brother. "Are you trying to get us into trouble"

"Wouldn't be the first time, he's done that now" said Melinda, with a laugh, and shaking her head; Chris in turn glaring at her, as she turned to look at Sandra. "So if we're not in any trouble then?" asked Melinda. "Why is it, that you're here?"

"We've been discussing up there, over the past few months" said Sandra, looking to her and also Chris and Wyatt. "Now that the three of you have come more into your powers, and growing stronger as witches" she continued. "We've made the decision to give you a whitelighter"

"Umm, you do know that the three of us are whitelighters already?" asked Wyatt, giving a laugh. "So why would we need someone to be that, when it's quite evident that all that they can do. We can do ourselves"

"All of us up there, know the three of you aren't particularly fond of coming to us for help" replied Sandra looking to him. "And this, giving you a whitelighter" she continued, and looking also to Chris and Melinda. "Means that at least we will be more aware of what is actually happening down here"

"So basically you're giving us a magical babysitter then" said Melinda, with a laugh.

"More like a magical spy" said Chris, shaking his head. "And well, I'm sure Sandra knows what we all think of someone going back up there and snitching on us"

"No one, is going to be snitching Chris" said Sandra, looking to him. "They will be an aid for the three of you. Someone who you can turn to for advice"

"If we need advice" said Wyatt. "We'll ask mom or dad, or even our aunts or Uncle Coop" he continued. "And not a whitelighter"

"Look, I can see your resistance to this" said Sandra, giving a small sigh. "But the decision has been made about this, and unless you three want to keep fighting demons and using magic. Then this is going to be happening"

"So you're threatening us" said Chris, with a laugh. "And will take our magic, if we don't agree to this"

"We'd never take your magic" replied Sandra, shaking her head. "However it would be limited, if you were to not agree to this"

"That's blackmail" said Wyatt, looking to the elder woman and shaking his head. "And I'm sure not something our parents would agree with you doing"

"Then compromise" said Sandra, looking to them. "Have the assistance of a whitelighter" she continued. "And then we have no problems"

"Trial basis" said Chris, and Sandra looked to him. "We give it two weeks, and if by then we decide we're not happy with having a whitelighter" he continued, as Wyatt and Melinda looked to him also. "Then you leave us alone, and allow us to continue what we are doing on our own"

"Two weeks, okay" said Sandra, with a nod. "That I will agree to"

"So when do we meet this whitelighter that is going to be babysitting us" said Melinda, with a laugh and Sandra looked to her.

"I will go back up and send them down to you" she replied, with a nod. "And remember we will be watching, as well"

"Yeah, I bet you will" said Wyatt, as Sandra orbed out of the kitchen; he then looking to his younger brother and sister. "I can't believe this" he said, shaking his head. "This is a joke"

"You know, we could always make it so hard on this whitelighter" said Chris, with a smile. "That they will be saying after two weeks, that they don't want to be our whitelighter"

"So like, prank them and all that" said Melinda, and Chris turned to her with a nod.

"Yeah, exactly like that" he said, as Wyatt gave a laugh. "I'm sure we can come up with some ideas to make them never want to be giving the three of us a whitelighter too look after us, ever again after this"

"Okay, yeah let's do it" said Wyatt, and Melinda and Chris looked to him. "Operation, no whitelighter for us"

"We'll come up with a better code name for it" said Melinda, with a laugh; as white lights appeared in the kitchen again, the three of them looking and seeing a male emerge from them.

"Hi, I'm Kyle" he said, as the looked to them. "I'm your new whitelighter" he continued. "You must be Wyatt, Chris and Melinda"

"That we are" said Chris, with a smile to him. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, you too" replied Kyle, before getting to sort of know the three Halliwell's; not knowing they were also going to be secretly plotting against him to make him not want to be their whitelighter.

* * *

 _End Note: So, surprise! As you can see I have introduced Kyle, into the Trinity series; but if he stays around or finds he can't handle the three Halliwell witches, well that is something you're going to have to wait and see!_

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all soon with another update; of something!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
